


Apocalypse Movie

by NotMyRealm221



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Apocalypse, Apocalypse documentary, Best Friends, Documentaries, Established Relationship, First weeks of the apocalypse, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Friends With Benefits, They may be acting happy but they’re not, Video Camera, sort of boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyRealm221/pseuds/NotMyRealm221
Summary: Thor and Loki are survivors who make a documentary of their lives, during the apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so after finishing Untouchable, I jumped right into making a new project. Mainly because like Untouchable, I’ve also been thinking about Apocalypse Movie for awhile. Maybe even longer than Untouchable, but I did that one first. Now this won’t be as long as Untouchable was, but I will work my hardest to make this thing amazing, despite fewer chapters. I WAS going to wait until I was finished to post it, but I also decided against it, so enjoy :3 <3.

Loki pressed record on the camera and said “Okay, got it.” Turning in his seat, camera pointed at Thor.

“Thor and Loki’s Apocalypse Movie, take one.”

The blond smiled and shook his head. “I cannot believe we’re really doing this, this is stupid.”

Loki said “Hey, no it’s not! I told you, this movie is for the people of future. When the world gets back to normal, future generations will remember this movie forever. We’ll be legends.”

Thor rolled his eyes and said “Whatever you say.“

Loki smiled and said “State your name.” And when the blond didn’t answer, he rolled his eyes and gently kicked at Thor’s arm with his foot. “State your name for the camera, asshole.”

Thor laughed and said “Keanu Reeves.”

Loki said “Okay, fuck you. Alright everyone, this blond beast is Thor, and your devastatingly handsome cameraman, is Loki. And we’ve decided to make a little movie for you all. This is our apocalypse movie, during the first week of the apocalypse.

Right now, everything’s fucking crazy, everyone’s going insane, these creatures are coming out of nowhere, and despite what you may see, we are actually freaking out. On the inside, more or less. I thought it would be a good idea, something for the future generations, if that happens.”

<^>

“So Thor, how long has this mess been going on?” Loki asked, camera still on Thor as the blond drove.

Thor thought for a minute before saying. “We are now on day six, I think.”

Loki nodded, and asked “And how long have we known each other?”

“We’ve been best friends since middle school.”

“And can you use a word to describe all those years with me?”

Thor gave the camera a serious look, and said “Long.”

Loki laughed and said “Hey, fuck you, you know you love me!”

“I know. But I think anyone who spends that long with you, would agree. You’ve got your moments.”

<^>

When Thor eventually pulled up to an old house, they checked to make sure it was clear, before unpacking. They’ve decided not to stay in one place for very long, move on quickly, because of they stories they’ve heard.

At the start of the end, these monsters came, and they kill everything in their path. They don’t know what they’re really called, but Thor started calling them Spikes. They’ve only seen a couple so far, and they’re horrible. They’re these big, blood red things with no eyes, long, curved spikes for legs, and one lance like arm each. They let out these God awful shrieks, and when they first saw it, it was going after something else.

Neither of them have ever seen or encountered one again since, and they hope they never will. As soon as they got unpacked, Loki put in a new tape, labeling the old one and putting it in a small box in his bag.

When he turned it on, he got up off of the floor and slowly turned around in a circle, saying “This is our new home for the night. Or however long we’re going to be staying here, I don’t know. It’s got some horror movie vibes to it, but I’m sure there’s worse.”

A tap on his shoulder made him jump a foot in the air, almost dropping the camera. When he turned around, Thor was hunched over, hands on his knees, red from laughing. Loki punched him in the arm and said “Asshole!”

The blond caught his breath and said “I’m sorry Loki, just the way you jumped, just-“ and started laughing all over again.

Loki rolled his eyes and said “Whatever.”

<^>

Loki must have forgotten about the camera while he and Thor were having sex. They went into the master bedroom of the house, Thor got on his back, while Loki rode him. It’s not the first time they’ve done this, they’ve been doing this for almost two years.

Before they got started, Loki had set the camera down on top of a dresser, but forgot that it was still recording. Thor’s hands roamed all over Loki’s lean body, and the way the blond looked at him, sent chills down his spine.

Ever since they took their relationship to another level, they don’t really talk too much about it afterwards. Loki figures it’s just a friends with benefits type of thing, let off some steam, but he never brings it up. Maybe Thor doesn’t want them to be labeled as boyfriends. But he’s afraid of what could happen, that their relationship would be ruined.

He could just be overreacting, the blond loves him, in a lot of different ways. He kisses Loki a lot, cuddled with him after, he’s never been rude to Loki before, during, or after they’re finished doing it. Then after, they’re back to normal. It makes him a feel a little better, but sometimes, he wishes they could be more.  
  
When Loki got off of him, he flopped down next to the blond, immediately being pulled into the blonds arms. He kissed Loki’s forehead and said “I don’t think I can move now.”

They laughed and Loki asked “You, what about me? I just did most of the work.”

Thor chuckled and said “I know.” And pulled Loki closer.

<^>

When Loki checked the footage later after they showered, he realized their fun was captured. He started laughing and when Thor came out, pulling a shirt on, he asked Loki what was so funny, and Loki showed him.

Loki stopped the video and looked up at Thor, asking “Should we keep it? Could make for some pretty informative Sex Ed.”

The blond chuckled and said “Yeah, or scar children for life. “Hey kids, let’s see how two guys fuck”, that would make for an interesting show.”

Loki shrugged and said “Yeah, I guess. Maybe this could be just for us. We’re officially post-apocalyptic pornstars.”

Thor smirked and said “Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Before kissing him.

<^>

Five days later, Thor turns the camera on, and after a minute, got it recording. The blond asked “You made sure to change the tape, right?”

Loki nodded and said “Yep. I put it in this morning, cause you forgot.” Sitting down at a table in the new house they just moved into.

The blond shook his head and said “I did not, it just...I could’ve possibly slipped my mind, but that’s irrelevant. Are you ready?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Alright, ready when you are, Babe.”

Loki fixed his hair and nodded again. The blond smiled and asked “Alright, how old are you?”

“Twenty-One. Twenty-Two in a few months, if we keep track of time for that long.”

“And what did you do for a living before the world ended?”

Loki sighed and said “Well, I had a few odd jobs, but I was a librarian before the world ended. But you knew all this.”

The blond nodded and said “I know, but remember, future generations.”

Loki nodded and said “That’s true.” Slicing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “I think the library was the best out of all of them. I love books, I read anything and everything, and just do be surrounded by so many books, it’s just...Incredible. The one I worked at was huge, I could almost hear all of the different worlds and adventures, screaming from the shelves.”

Thor grinned at seeing how happy Loki was talking about books. He thinks anyone who starts going on about things they’re passionate about, become ten times cuter, and it always made him smile. Loki chuckled and said “Lame, I know, but it’s true.”

“No, no, it’s the cutest thing. You’re so adorable.”

Loki quickly looked away, feeling the blush creeping on his cheeks, before Thor asked. “Can you tell everyone how we met?”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Yeah. Well, I had just started the sixth grade, was somewhat introverted at the time, and I became a target for bullies. One day during recess, a kid comes up and shoved me from behind. I fall down, scraped my knee, and there were other kids laughing, pointing at me.

Then I saw this one blond kid come up. He didn’t say a thing, he just came up to us, looked down at me, then up at the other kid, and punched him right in the face. Everyone was in shock, but I thought To was amazing. He gave the kid a bloody nose, tried to hit him some more, but a teacher came and broke it up.

The kid got sent to the office and the next day when I saw him in the morning, he came up and sat down next to me at breakfast. He smiled and said “I’m Thor.” I said “I’m Loki. Thank you, for what you did...But why did you do it?-“

Thor cut him off by saying “Because bullies are assholes, and I thought you could use some help.”

Loki smiled and asked “You remembered that?!”

The blond nodded and smiled. “Of course. Then after that, we became inseparable. Greatest decision of my life, was punching a jerk in the face, which led to us becoming friends. Don’t regret it one bit.”

Loki smiled and when Thor asked “Oh, and the Spikes? What can you tell everyone about the Spikes?”

The question surprised Loki, he blinked, but said “Oh.” brows going up. He sighed and said “Well the short version, they came shortly after this started, we don’t know how/where/or why, but they’re here, or what they really are.

We’ve seen a couple so far, just a couple. They’re big, blood red, smell horrible. They let out these God awful shrieks that I haven’t been able to get out of my head, since I first heard them. They’re just...If you’re wondering why we’re so calm about everything, it’s because we’re actually not.

We know exactly what is going on, but we’re choosing to deal with it otherwise, in an unhealthy way. Because the minute we let those nagging voices in our heads get through to us, one or both of us could have a total meltdown. So we joke around, live in ignorant bliss, despite the horrors we’ve seen so far. So if you don’t like it, then too bad.”

The blond swallowed and asked “Do you think we’ll ever see them again, someday?”

Loki shook his head and said “I fucking hope not.” Tears forming in his eyes. He looked up at the blond and said “Okay, shut it off, we’ll pick it back up tomorrow. Then it’s your turn to be interviewed.”

<^>

They were mostly quiet for the rest of the time. They ate dinner in silence, they sat in silence, and before getting ready for bed, Thor turned to him and asked “Did I upset you earlier? About the Spikes?”

Loki looked over at him, blinking before shaking his head. “No, no you didn’t. Just thinking about Spikes in general just...I don’t like it.”

The blond sighed and said “Fuck Loki, I’m sorry-“

“Hey, it’s alright. I told you, I’m fine.” He walked up to Thor and smiled. “Really, I promise. I just don’t want us to ever have to deal with those things, like really deal with them. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

The blond nodded and said “I know, me too.” He pulled Loki into a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Hey, we’ve made it this far, right? Hopefully we can keep that good luck going.”

Loki nodded and said “Me too.”

<^>

When Loki woke up, he turned and realized Thor was still asleep. An idea popped into his head and he smiled, carefully getting out from under the covers, looking for the camera.

When he found it, he turned it on, pressed record, and quietly tip toed back over to him. He grabbed a small twig he found nearby, and before he could try to poke him with it, a loud bang scared them both.

The two looked at each other before the blond got out of bed. He grabbed an aluminum baseball bat he found, and turned to Loki. “Stay right here, don’t make a sound, I’ll be right back.”

Loki nodded, switching the camera off. He whispered “Be careful!” And Thor nodded before slowly leaving the room, going out into the hall.

Five minutes he gone by and when he heard footsteps coming towards him, he almost panicked, before he saw it was just Thor. He set the bar down near the door and sighed. “Just a fucking cat. As soon as it spotted me, it ran off. Jesus Christ, that scared the shit out of me.”

Loki nodded and said “Yeah, no kidding.” Hugging Thor when the blond held his arms out for him.

Thor sighed and said “It’s a scary world out there, Loki Laufeyson. Even the kitty cats can scare us half to death.” Patting his back.


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident with the cat, Loki switched the camera back on and said “Okay, time for an interview with Thor.” He pointed the camera at the blond, who was sitting, patiently waiting. “Alright, how are we doing today, Thor?”

The blond smiled and said “I’m good. Had a little run in with a cat, but it’s all good now.”

“And where are we? What state are we in right now?”

Thor sighed and said “Well, right now we’re in Pottstown, Pennsylvania. We’re in someone else’s house, but they left, obviously.”

“Are we heading anywhere in particular?”

The blond nodded and said “Maybe. I think I heard about a few refugee camps being set up in some places, so I’m thinking, maybe we could go there. I don’t have all the details yet, but it’s still early.”

“What was going through your head when this whole thing started?”

Thor chuckled and rubbed his face with his hand. “Well, a lot of things were. But the biggest one was ‘get Loki, we need to get the hell out of here.’ You weren’t home when it started, but I knew where you were. In case anyone is wondering, Loki and I moved in together after high school. We had an apartment near campus.”

Loki smiled and Thor asked “What was going through your head then?”

Loki sighed and said “Everything was going so fast. Everyone on campus was freaking out, and I knew I needed to get home. I was hoping you’d be home, I didn’t want to go anywhere without you.”

The blond smiled and said “Pause it. Just for a minute, come here.” Loki raised an eyebrow, but paused it and set the camera down, before going over to the blond. When he stood right in front of him, he expected the blond to get up, but he didn’t.

Instead, the blond just sighs and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist. Thor pressed his forehead against his stomach and closed his eyes. He swallowed and asked “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Loki smiled, reaching out to pet the blonds hair, before nodding. “Of course.”

“And not just in our normal way, right?”

This was news to Loki. He wanted to say ‘Now I do.’ But instead just nodded again and said “Yes, I know. I love you too.”

<^>

While Thor was showering after working out, Loki decided to make a quick video. He pressed record and turned the camera to face him, and sighed. He shook his head and said “Alright, I’m going to tell you all what’s really going on in my head with all of this. I know what I said before, but I need to get it out, cause it’s been screaming in my head ever since it started.

While Thor and I do put up our front, and deny, and just live in seemingly blissful ignorance to keep us from breaking down, I am terrified. There aren’t many things in this life that scares me, but I have never been more terrified in my entire life. All the panic, these monsters coming from God knows where, doing nothing but kill.kill.kill, it just...I fear what happens next every moment I’m awake, and I’m sure Thor feels be same way.

I haven’t had the easiest life, and I can handle a lot things, but I’m beginning to question whether or not this is something I can handle. And I don’t think I would have ever made it as far as I have, if I never met Thor.

As cliché as it sounds, he’s my rock, no matter what happened to either of us, we were always there for each other, and I don’t know what I would do if I lost him.” He trailed off when he felt tears in his eyes, wiping them away with the back of his hand.

“And I can’t lose him. I can’t, he’s the only one I have left in this world, and I just...I want us to make it through this. No matter what, I want us to be there when the world gets better, once these things are blown to extinction, I want us to be there. But for now, I’ll put on a smile, and hopefully, I’ll see you shortly. Alright, bye.”

<^>

When Thor opened his eyes, he was blinded by light, before quickly squeezing them shut. He groaned and scooted closer to Loki, just now remembering he had him in his arms. He opened his eyes and blinked, looking down at Loki who was still sleeping.

He smiled and when he leaned down to kiss Loki’s temple, a hand came up and covered his face with it. Loki groaned and said “Don’t you dare. You have foul breath in the morning.”

The blond chuckled, saying “I do not.”

Loki nodded and said “Yes you do.”

“My breath smells lovely in the morning.”

Loki chuckled and said “Whatever you say, sewer mouth.” Squealing when the blond rolled him onto his back, Thor hovering above him.  
  
When the blond smiled and started to slowly lean down, Loki halfheartedly fought him off. “No. No, no, no, keep your foul mouth away from me.” And sighed when Thor kissed him. After that, it took awhile for them to get out of bed.

<^>

While they were getting ready to leave, Loki found a broken picture frame lying facedown on the floor. He carefully picked it up and turned it over. There was a seemingly normal family, a mother, a father, an adorable little girl, and a Pit Bull. They had big smiles on their face, while the photo was stained with blood.

He could feel a presence behind him, but he didn’t bother to turn around. “With every house we’ve stayed in so far, every time I see pieces of someone’s life, I feel like we’re trespassing. And at some point. I begin to wonder. I think ‘Where could they be?’, ‘Are they safe?’ Or ‘Did they get slaughtered by man or by those things?”

He set the picture back down and when he stood back up, a hand gently gripped his shoulder and Thor said “I know, Lok.”

Loki shook his head and said “If that picture didn’t have any blood on it, I would bring it with us. Then maybe some how, they wouldn’t be alone. That we’d have their backs, but I’m just being crazy.”

Loki let the blond pull him into a side hug, and closed his eyes when Thor kissed the top of his head. Thor shook his head and said “No, you’re not. Come on.”

<^>

Three weeks had gone by, and so far, had no luck in finding any refugee camps. They weren’t going to give up, so they’re hoping to find one in Rockford, Illinois, they’ve been hearing about on the radio.

Despite having his seatbelt on, Loki sat in an awkward sideways position with is feet propped up, facing Thor. He had the camera pointed at him, and was tapping his foot against the blonds arm.

It was quiet for awhile, Loki just having the camera recording the blond driving, until Thor said “You do know that you recording me like this, is just a little creepy, right?”

Loki smiled and said “It is not, I’m just blessing the future world with the beauty that is Thor Odinson.”

Thor smiled and looked over at him. “If the world wants true beauty, you should be pointing that thing at yourself.” He winked at Loki and said “And quit tapping on my arm with your foot!”

Loki laughed and said “Oh whatever, you love it. Admit it.” Thor shook his head and when he looked back at the road, he said “Jesus Christ!” And stomped on the breaks, bringing the truck to a screeching halt.

Loki immediately regretted sitting sideways, gasping when he surged forward, but quickly caught himself. His camera however, wasn’t so lucky. It ended up flying out of his hands and hit the dashboard. He looked at Thor before following his gaze.

A guy and a girl around their age stood in the middle of the road, looking like deer in the headlights, before Loki sighed, relieved it wasn’t a Spike they almost hit “Goddammit.”

They looked at each other before getting out of the truck. Thor asked “May I ask what you’re doing standing in the middle of the road?”

The girl said “Forgive us, we didn’t see you right away. We were just crossing the street.” In a foreign accent.

Loki said “Well you’re lucky he stopped when he did, now is not the time to be reckless.”

The guy said “And now isn’t the time to have a stick up your ass, either.” In the same accent.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the guy, and Thor said “Alright, everyone just cool it. It’s my fault, I should’ve been paying attention. Where are you two heading?”

The girl shook her head and said “Anywhere, really. We were in New York City when it started.”

“Meeting any family?”

They shook their heads ‘no’ and Thor nodded. “Got any names?”

The guy said “Pietro and Wanda Maximoff.”

“Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson. You guys need a ride?”

Loki looked over at the blond, before looking back at Pietro and Wanda. Wanda nodded. “Yes, if it isn’t any trouble.”

“Thor, May I speak with you for a moment?”

The blond looked over at him and nodded. They stepped off to the side and Loki looked over his shoulder at them, before looking back. He whispered “Um, what are you doing? You’re really going to offer them a ride at a time like this?! They could be serial killers!”

The blond sighed and said “I know, but come on, Loki. They don’t look dangerous-“

“Well maybe that’s why a lot of serial killers lasted as long as they did, They appeared to be non threatening!”

Thor rolled his eyes and said “Loki, some of our friends thought you were a serial killer, but you aren’t. We could just drop them off to wherever they want to go, and we’ll never have to see them again, okay?”

Loki crosses his arms over his chest and thought for a minute, before rolling his eyes. He sighed and said “Fine. But if they kill us, then I’m blaming you.” Before opening the passengers side door.

Thor smiled and walked back over to them, while Loki took a look at the camera. He silently pleaded it would turn on, and when it didn’t, he kept trying. When it still didn’t turn on, he cursed and gave up.

When Pietro said “Alright, shotgun!”

Loki said “Nope, not happening, in the back. Thor, tell them!”

Thor said “Sorry Guys, in the back. Loki’s claimed the front.”

He gave Pietro a victorious little smile and they all got in. After everyone got their seatbelts on, Loki turned in his seat and asked “Neither of you would happen to have any type of video camera on you, would you?”

They both shook their heads ‘no’ and Wanda said “I’m sorry, we don’t. We had one, but we lost it while we were getting out of New York City.”

Loki sighed and said “Brilliant.” Before turning back.

Thor looked over at him and asked “What happened to the camera?”

Loki rubbed his face with his hand and said “It flew out of my hand when you stopped, and hit the dashboard. I tried to turn it on, it won’t.”

The blond said “Oh man, I’m sorry. We’ll find another one, Babe, don’t worry.”

“How? By now, all cameras have either been broken, taken, or eaten by Spikes.”

From the back, Pietro asked “What the fuck is a Spike?”

Thor said “Those creatures that are around. We call them Spikes, have you seen them?”

Wanda and Pietro both nodded and Wanda said “They killed some of our friends.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other before Thor said “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Pietro nodded and said “Thank you. So uh, why do you need a camera for? It’s a little too late to be a director.”

Loki rolled his eyes and said “We were making a documentary. Filming our lives during this nightmare.”

The blond nodded and said “We were hoping that when the world got better, everyone that’s still alive could see it.”

Loki shook head, before looking out the window. After a moment, he said “It was supposed to mean something. But it probably wasn’t going to last forever anyways, I only have two batteries left in my bag. I wasn’t filming every second, but still.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst procrastinator on the planet. I told myself I was going to get this chapter done and posted, before it started getting dark, but nope. I get distracted by watching old Vine compilations, people reacting to Llamas With Hats, Game of Thrones reactions, etc xD. And because of it, I’m still awake at 3:22 in the morning, watching Criminal Minds, and thinking about eating some of my Cool Ranch Doritos, despite the time xD. Well, I’m so sorry for being late, and I hope you enjoy the update!!! :3 <3<3.

So far, Loki has decided he likes Wanda, but not Pietro. He would have normal conversations or small talk with her, while giving he gave her brother nothing but attitude.

They found out that Wanda and Pietro are from Sokovia, their parents were killed in a bombing, and they bounced around from orphanage to orphanage, until being adopted by a nice family. They went to the same university together and decided to go on vacation with some of their friends from school, after graduating.

They went to New York City a week before the end started. They were attacked by some Spikes, and watched some of their friends get torn apart. Pietro has to drag her away from them before she got herself killed.

<^>

One day while Thor and Pietro went out to get food, Wanda and Loki were sitting around. Before they had left, Loki stopped Pietro and said “If he doesn’t come back alive because of you, I will run you over with the truck. I will not hesitate.”

Loki was reading while Wanda was writing in a journal. He eventually looked up from his book and asked “What are you writing?”

She stopped and looked up at him, saying “I’ve been keeping a diary, ever since this started. I know it seems pointless, but I figured maybe some day, when I’m someone else will read it. Just like how you wanted people to see your movie.”

Loki nodded and smiled. “That’s nice. Has your brother read it?”

She nodded and said “He knew ever since I got it, that I was going to keep one. We can never keep secrets from each other. Call it twin telepathy, but if somethings up with one of us, the other can tell. Even from miles away. Would you like to read it?”

Loki smiled and shook his head. “Maybe some day.”

Wanda smiled and was about to go back to writing, when she stopped and looked up at him. “I know you don’t trust us, and that you hate my brother, but we’re no threat to you. And Thor will come back alive. When we make a promise, we keep it.”

Loki nodded and said “I know, but...Thor means everything to me, and I don’t usually particularly trust his well-being in the hands of strangers.”

<^>

The hunt for food was going great so far, no problems. Thor and Pietro are getting along well, just as Loki and Wanda are. While they were looking through an abandoned gas station, Pietro said “So what’s up with your boyfriend? He thinks I’m the fucking Antichrist, or something.”

The blond smiled and said “One thing you need to know about us, is that we are very protective over each other. And there’s almost nothing we wouldn’t do for each other.” He looked over at Pietro and asked “Wouldn’t you be the same way with your sister?”

Pietro nodded and said “Without a doubt.”

Thor nodded and they went back to looking for food. When they were finished, as soon as they walked outside, Thor was hit in the face with something hard. At first he thought it was Pietro, but when he looked over, he saw it was a completely different person.

A man was pointing a shot gun right at him, saying “Don’t move!” Thor put his hands up, not daring to move. His eyes drifted over to Pietro, who was looking back at him. When the man turned to look at Pietro, a shot was fired.

The man with the shotgun went down, a bullet in his head, and the two ducked when he fell. Thor looked down at the body, and when he looked back up, Pietro was holding a pistol in his hand. He shrugged and said “Was worth a shot.”

The blond blinked, looking at him like he was insane and asked “It was “worth a shot”?! What would’ve happened if you missed?!”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said “I’m fast. And I don’t know what you’re complaining about. We’re still alive, aren’t we?” Before smiling, sticking his gun back in the holster.

<^>

If Loki wasn’t worried enough about Thor, it’s worse now. Ever since Wanda had told him something was off with Pietro earlier, so many awful thoughts have been running through his head. But as soon as there was a knock on the door, and he heard Thor’s voice saying “Guys? We’re back!” It was then, when Loki finally relaxed.

He got up, marched over to the door, and threw it open. Thor smiled and before he could open his mouth, Loki yanked him inside. He threw his arms around the blond, hugging him as if it would be his last.

Thor was surprised, but smiled and hugged Loki back. He said “Hey Lok, I’m alright. Just like I told you I would be.”

Loki pulled back and asked “Oh yeah? Well how do you explain this?” Gesturing to the bruise on the blonds face.

Pietro said “Don’t worry Stick Butt, I told you I’d bring your Sunshine back.”

<^>

Later that night, while Pietro and Wanda were asleep, Thor and Loki were still awake. They were lying on sleeping bags, not saying a word to each other. Loki was curled up against Thor, head on his chest, while the blond played with strands of his hair.

Loki asked “Why aren’t we saying anything?” Whispering so he wouldn’t wake everyone else up.

The blond chuckled and shrugged. “I don’t know. I like it sometimes.”

Loki nodded and asked “Did you know that Wanda’s been keeping a diary since the day this all went to shit?”

Thor shook his head and said “No, I didn’t.”

“It’s strange, almost. We were making a movie about life during the end, while she’s writing about it. It’s like we were meant to meet them, does that make any sense?”

The blond nodded and smiled. “Yeah, Baby. And hey, I know you don’t like Pietro, but he’s a good guy. He saved my life, you remember that?”

He did. Pietro told them about the man with the shotgun. When he hit Thor with the butt of the gun, when Pietro shot him in the head. After hearing that, Loki’s opinion on him changed. Pietro doesn’t know that yet, but Thor knows. He’s the only person in the world who can read Loki like an open book, but he didn’t say anything about it.

Loki nodded and said “I know. I was worried every second you were gone, and when Wanda had told me something was wrong, I just..” he swallowed and took a deep breath. He exhaled and said “She told me she can feel when something’s wrong with her brother, no matter how far apart they’d be, she’d know when somethings wrong. And that made me feel so much worse. I mean, if anything happened to you-“

Thor said “Hey, look at me.” Hugging Loki closed to him. When Loki looked up at him, the blond kissed Loki’s cheek and said “We’re alright. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise.”

Loki nodded and kissed Thor, before lying back down. After a few minutes of silence, Thor said “You know, when that guy had that gun pointed at me, I was scared to death.” Loki looked up at him, while the blond looked straight ahead.

Thor shook his head and said “I know I probably didn’t look it, but I was terrified. Not only was that the first time I’ve ever had a gun pointed at me, but I was worried about what would happen if Pietro didn’t shoot him. I was worried about you, what could happen to you and Wanda. That maybe he could somehow find you guys, hurt you. For a minute, I think my life flashed before my eyes.”

Loki said “The next supply run, we’re going with you, got it?”

Thor smiled and said “I think that can be arranged.”

<^>

When they finally got to Rockford, they expected a camp, a safe haven. But when Thor stopped the truck, they weren’t expected the scene in front of them. Bodies littered the streets. Men, women, children, torn to shreds, everywhere. Their blood stained the ground, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

They decided they weren’t going to spend the night, but took the time to round up all the bodies they could, deciding they should burn them. After setting the blaze, they stood and watched for awhile, not saying a word to each other, even after they got back in the truck and drove away.

<^>

After that day, they decided to just stay together, camp or not. Two months had passed, almost without incident. That’s one thing that bothers Loki, especially with all the Spikes around. Maybe they’re just lucky? But there’s something about it that doesn’t sit well with him, and he’s trying to ignore it.

Loki and Pietro were getting along better, though they still gave each other attitude. While they were staying in one house, Loki found an empty journal, and decided to keep it. He has yet to put a first entry in, but he wants to.

In another house, Pietro came out into the living room and asked “Hey Loki, what camera did you have? The one that got broken?”

Loki told him what kind, and that’s when he aw there was a camera in Pietro’s hand. When he looked, he said “Well merry Christmas, you have a new camera. I couldn’t find any tapes or batteries, so if you still have that stuff you talked about, then you better use it wisely.

<^>

Loki didn’t know how to feel when they got to Kansas. They’re not going in any certain direction anymore, just going wherever the wind took them. Even though he’s lived in the United States since he was eight, Loki still thinks the country is peculiar. But there’s beauty to it, he can’t deny it.

Ever since they entered the state, Thor’s been talking about this abandoned mental hospital in Topeka. For as long as he’s known the blond, Loki’s become very aware of Thor’s fascination with mental hospitals. He’s stopped questioning it long ago, and it makes him smile when the blond gets all excited about it. But for now, they’re staying in Winfield, almost four and a half hours away from Topeka.

<^>

While turning right onto a street, Thor stopped the truck when they saw what was ahead. Two Spikes were snacking on a couple of bodies, fifty feet away from them. No one dared moved, silently praying that they won’t be noticed. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see Thor’s hand slowly move towards the gear shift, shifting it to something before turning the key on the ignition, shutting the truck off.

Pietro whispers “What are you doing?”

“Hopefully keeping us alive.”

They don’t know exactly how these things Hunt, they’ve got no eyes, but they could hunt through movement, sound, or smell. If they tried to back away, the Spikes could come after them. But there was also the risk of what happens if they just sit here. Could they smell them while they’re in a vehicle? Could they hear the truck while it was still running, or when Thor turned it off.

Loki almost jumped when he felt Thor take his hand in his. They looked at each other before looking back out. God, they’re ugly. Their spiked legs look like they’re made out of bone, and so does their lance arm. Their skulls were birdlike, except they had long, sharp teeth. While picking at the remains of the poor bastards, they’d screech at each other, shoving the other out of the way, every once in awhile.

They sat there for hours watching them, they hardly moved or made a sound, and when the Spikes were finished with their picking, the next few minutes after that, were brutal. The creatures squawked at each other, moving about and when they approached the truck, Loki thought his heart had stopped.

One pecked at the hood, tilting it’s head to the side out of curiosity, before continuing to peck. Just as it started moving towards Thor’s side, the other screeched from down the street. After pecking on the hood a few more times, it turned away, following it’s friend. Once they were out of sight, none of them got any sleep while they spent the rest of the night in the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Three days had passed since their encounter with the Spikes, but they were still shaken by it, especially Loki. He could still see that Spike pecking at the hood, coming over to Thor’s side. Loki had tons of God awful thoughts running through his head, about what could have happen if the Spikes attacked the truck.

Ever since then, Loki hasn’t wanted to leave Thor’s side, for almost everything. Thor knee that when Loki would worry about him, he’d become clingy, but he knew it would make him feel better. It didn’t bother Thor, he knows how Loki is. How he behaves when he’s scared and worried, and after all the years of knowing Loki, he wouldn’t tell him off for it.

<^>

One day while they were all together looking for supplies, Wanda and Thor found themselves in the same place, looking for clothes. Loki wasn’t very far away, Thor knew it. At one point, Wanda had turned to him, and asked “You’ve known Loki since middle school?”

Thor looked up at her, before nodding. “Yeah.”

She nodded and asked “Were you two always together?”

“No. That started two years before this. We were always close, but never got that close, until then.”

She nodded again and said “He really loves you. I can feel it, heavy in his presence.”

The blond smiled and said “I know.”

“And you love him the same. My mother always told me I have a way of reading people, reading their emotions and stuff. Called it a gift.”

He smiled and said “I wish it were that easy, sometimes. I think you and I are the only ones who can read him. He thinks he can hide it, and he’s good, but apparently not good enough.”

Wanda smiled and said “Even the toughest ones can’t hide forever around me. In the end, I always know.”

He chuckled and they went back to looking for clothes. After a minute, Thor looked up from under his lashes and said “That day in the truck was the first time we saw those things since this whole thing started. I was wondering why we haven’t seen more, after all this time. These things should be everywhere, but for some reason, we haven’t. And every minute since, I’m wondering what the hell it’s supposed to mean.”

<^>

That night while they were alone in their room, Thor and Loki had sex. Making love is more like it, with how they kissed and touched each other, how they looked at each other, it was like it would be the last time. It reminded Loki of their first one together. Except this time, it wasn’t in the back of the truck.

They were trying to be quiet since Wanda and Pietro’s room was down the hall. It was pouring outside, with thunder and lightening, it was romantic. Also like their first time. It was strange though, it didn’t start raining until they got started.

<^>

After that, the lie there naked, on top of the covers, watching the rain together. Loki was lying on his side while Thor was propped up on his by his elbow, one hand tracing up and down Loki’s body.

Loki smiled and asked “Do you remember our first time?”

The blond smiled and said “Could never forget it. A cramped little giggly thing in the back of the truck while it was pouring outside.”

Loki grinned and said “It was nice though.”

Thor nodded and said “Yeah, it was.” Leaning down to kiss his neck. “Best night of my life.”

Loki looked over his shoulder at him and grinned. “Really?”

Thor smiled and said “Of course. I had had a crush on you since our last year in high school...Actually, I think I always had a crush on you, but I was afraid of ruining everything.”

Loki turned until he was properly facing him, and smiled. “Well clearly, things worked out.”

The blond nodded and said “That it did.” Before Loki leaned down and kissed him.

After a minute, Loki pulled back and asked “But why didn’t you ever ask me to be your boyfriend?”

The blond blinked and said “You are my boyfriend. I didn’t think I had to ask, I mean with how we are, I didn’t think I had to ask you...Should I ask you?”

Loki smiled and shook his head. “No, no you don’t.” He leaned back down and after a minute, he giggled when Thor rolled back on top.

The blond smiled and said “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

<^>

Today was they day they would finally visit the former mental hospital, just so Thor could stop going on about it. Loki took a risk by deciding they should film it, sure that no one would really see their tapes anyway.

When they pulled up to the building, Loki grinned and asked “Are you for excited today, Thor?”

The blond nodded and said “Very excited. I’ve loved the haunted places since I was a kid, I don’t know why, but I just do. I’ve always wanted to visit some place that’s haunted, and I’m not sure if this abandoned hospital it, but let’s see for ourselves. It’ll be like an episode of Ghost Adventures.”

Pietro said “Yeah, except we won’t be faking shit.”

They laughed and got out, grabbing some of their stuff from the bed of the truck. It took them a few minutes to find a way inside the building, before finally climbing through a broken window.

After helping everyone inside, Thor smiled and said “Alright, we did it! We’re officially inside the Topeka State Hospital in Topeka, Kansas. So for anyone who is or was from Topeka, I’m hoping this is a treat for you. We’ve brought some of our stuff in since we’re going to be in here for awhile, so let’s get our flashlights ready, and move out.”

<^>

They spent the next ten minutes walking around, looking into the old rooms, looking at paintings and graffiti on the walls, stuff that littered the dirty floors. It felt like they were going back in time, and Loki could never imagine what could have gone through a patients mind, while in a place like this.

Thor was ahead of everyone, and they when they rounded the corner down one hallway, he stopped, turned, and started pushing everyone back.

Loki asked “Thor, what’s wrong?”

The blond clamped a hand over Loki’s mouth and whispered “Shh! There’s a Spike down there. Move, guys, move!”

They moved towards the nearest room and after pushing everyone inside, Thor slowly pulled the door closed behind them. He said “In the corner, get in the corner.” And after they got in the corner, Thor stood crouched near the door.

Loki still had the camera in his hand, pointing it at the door. He should turn it off, but he just kept recording. Loki looked out the window in the room, knowing they could climb out of it since they haven’t made it to the second floor. When he looked back at Thor, the blond was looking back, putting a finger to his lips.

They could hear the Spike moving outside, hearing the _‘clinks’_ the spiked legs made on the floor as it walked, it’s screeching being somewhat muffled by the door. When it sounded like it had gone away, Thor took slow steps over to the door. He just kept his hand up at everyone, keeping them quiet while he took a look. It worried Loki, especially since the window in the door was broken.

The blond pressed his ear against the door and listened. After a few minutes, he slowly stood up and peeked out of the window, seeing nothing. He looked back at everyone and whispered “Okay, I think it’s clear.”

Loki sighed, putting a hand to his heart, which was beating so fast, he thought it would explode. He went to stand up and as soon as he did, a lance went right through the open window, and into Thor’s chest. A ear-splitting screech managed to drown out Loki’s scream, the camera drop from his hands so he could clamp them over his mouth.

The Spikes arm went right through him, sticking far out from his back. Thor slowly looked down at the arm through his chest, blood flowing from his lips. The Spike then pulls its arm back, the blonds body dropping limp to the ground. Tears were streaming down Loki’s face, hoping this isn’t real, that it’s all a horrible dream, but it wasn’t.

The Spike let out another screech and slammed it’s body against the door. When Loki went to go over to his body, Pietro grabbed him by his arm and said “Loki, we have to go, we have to go now!”

Loki shook his head and said “No, no, I can’t leave him!”

Wanda said “We know you don’t, but he wouldn’t want you to die here, would he?! Come on, we’ve got no time!”

Loki continued to protest, looking back at Thor’s body as the Spike kept pushing to get in. When Pietro to get the window open, he let them go first and after Loki got out, the door exploded, and the Spike was in the room with them.

Just as Pietro started to climb out, the creature bit down on his calf, and he cried out. He gripped the window pane as it tried to pull him back in, and he looked at his sister with wide eyes, saying _“Go!”_  before being yanked back in.

Wanda screamed but Loki held her back, Pietro’s bloodcurdling screams loud enough to bring God knows how many Spikes down on them. He looked at her and said “No, Wanda, no! We have to go, we need the truck!”

They ran around to the front of the building where they had parked the truck, Loki broke the drivers side window, and unlocked the other door. They climbed inside, not caring about sitting on the shards of broken glass, and then Loki stopped. “Fuck! Thor had the keys with him!”

Wanda asked “Do you know how to hotwire a car?!”

“No, do you?!”

“Switch me, I’ll drive!”

They hurried and switched seats, and Wanda worked fast to get it started. Loki looked up and there was a Spike on the front steps. Loki said “Wanda.”

“I’m almost done.”

Loki shook his head and said “Wanda, we’ve got company.”

“Just one second!”

As soon as the Spike looked over at them, Loki screamed “Wanda now!!”

The engine roared to life, and Wanda yelled “I got it! Hold on!” Throwing the car into reverse. She looked behind her and stomped on the gas pedal, sending them speeding backwards. The Spike screeched and lunged after them, and Wanda just kept backing up.

When they got far enough away from it, she drifted gears and yelled “Hang on!” And Loki held on for dear life, as she swiveled the car around, the truck now moving forward.

Eventually, they lost the Spike, and now they were driving at a normal speed. It was silent between them, save for them crying over Pietro and Thor. Loki could see Thor being stabbed over and over, and he knows he’ll never be able to get it out of his head. Every time he saw it, he’d start crying all over again.

<^>

The sun was starting to set, and they still hadn’t said a thing to each other since they got away from the hospital. Their faces were caked with dried tears, and neither of them made an effort to clean it off.

Loki looked out the window at the beautiful country side, all the green grass, the blue sky, using anything to try to get his mind off of Thor. The breeze felt nice. They were so wrapped up in thinking about the people they just lost, a Spike came barreling at them, slamming into Wanda’s side of the truck. They screamed as the truck started flying, and everything for Loki went black.

<^>

When he woke up, he wasn’t in the truck. He was lying on his stomach in the grass, remembering that he hadn’t put his seatbelt on when they switched seats. He tried to move, but he had to bite his lip hard to keep from crying out.

A sharp pain was coming from his leg, and when he managed to lift his head up to take a look, he heard something behind him. When he looked back, he saw Wanda lying dead on the road. The Spike that rammed into them had torn into her stomach, eating what remained.

Her head was turned towards him, eyes wide, and were fixed on him. Fresh tears ran down Loki’s face, and when he tried to crawl forward with his arms, he had to keep back another cry. He managed to drag himself forward a couple of feet until he had to stop and breath. His leg was broken, he was sure it was.

He hung his head and took deep, slow breaths, and willed himself to keep moving. When he looked up, a Spike was standing a few feet away, looking down at him. He stayed still, but when something grabbed the ankle on his injured leg from behind, he screamed and was dragged back.

<^>

Loki didn’t know it, but earlier before they left the house, Thor found the camera, and made a quick message to everyone. Loki was downstairs with everyone else, so he decided to take a couple of minutes, and make a quick video.

He pressed record and turned the camera until it was facing him, and he smiled. He whispered “Hey guy’s. I’m gonna make this short, cause we’re getting ready to head out to see the former mental hospital we heard about, and they don’t know I’m doing this.

I just wanted to say, I know we haven’t actually done anything to teach you guys anything, teach you about everything we learned from our lives, but I think I have one thing that I can possibly teach you, for the new world. And that’s if the world gets better again, I want everyone to just love each other. I want all of these wars, violence, all the bad things to stop.

Seriously, this planet has had so much bloodshed since the beginning of time, I’m surprised we’re not all drowning in it. It’s just the same old things with us, over and over, I mean, does anyone get tired of all of it? All this fighting, killing each other, just all of it? I think I would, and you should to. The only thing people should be killing right now, are the Spikes. The monsters that will kill anything and everything, without a second thought. That’s what we should be killing, not each other.

I know I just sound like a hippie, but I don’t care. I’d take peace over this shit any day, and I know you guys would to. That’s all I want for the new world, just everyone being good to each other, loving each other, and making sure all of these bastards are extinct. That’s all I gotta say. And I hope the world gets back on it’s feet, and who knows? Maybe we might be there with you.”

He grinned and said “That would be great, huh? Loki, Wanda, Pietro, and I, still together. Maybe then, I could marry Loki. I really want to, he’s just...I don’t think there are good enough words to describe how much I love Loki, and how great he is. But I can’t get my hopes too high, we just gotta get through one day at a time.” He sighed and said “Well, I gotta go, everyone’s waiting on me. Alright, bye.”


End file.
